


Distraction

by servantofclio



Series: Maeve Surana [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran offers to divert the Warden-Commander from her paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [franda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franda/gifts).



Maeve Surana sighed and frowned at the stacks of parchment covering the sizable desk before her. “You know, sometimes I miss the Blight.” 

“Oh?” Zevran asked, nonchalant. “What brings on this bout of nostalgia, amora?” 

She waved her hand at the desk. “ _This_. Evidently I am supposed to write assessments of all Warden recruits, as well as assorted other reports. At least when there was a Blight, no one asked me to write _reports_.” She wrinkled her nose. She’d been putting off the chore for weeks already. 

“Ah, I see.” Zevran pulled himself out of his slouch against the door frame and paced across the room toward her, sleek and elegant as a panther. “Perhaps I might undertake to divert you?” 

“I really do need to get it done,” Maeve pointed out. She wouldn’t put it past the First Warden to send out a dour ex-templar if she didn’t send off the reports eventually. 

“By all means, set your quill to parchment, my love,” Zevran said, smiling one of those secretive smiles that said he was definitely up to something. “I shall merely attempt to make the endeavor more pleasant.” 

She considered for a moment before shrugging and hitching her chair closer to the desk. “Very well, do as you wish.” 

“Excellent,” Zev replied, and disappeared from Maeve’s sight as she dutifully picked up her pen and began. 

She wondered what he had in mind at first, until a strong grip seized her foot, sliding her slipper off and beginning to press into a spot just behind the ball of her foot. She hadn’t even realized that area was sore. She breathed out a sigh of pleasure, even while she kept she wrote out all the praise for her recruits she could think of. 

It was really quite splendid. Under other circumstances, she would have quite delighted in stretching out and letting her eyes close while Zevran worked his own kind of magic on her tight muscles. But he was right: having him massage her feet, and then her calves (always tight, from all her walking) definitely made the reports more palatable. 

She was making excellent progress, in fact, until she felt an unmistakable wet pressure on her inner thigh, just above her knee. She started, and her pen skittered across the paper in the midst of writing a line: _Oghren has proven a stalwwwwwwww_

“Zev,” she gasped. She meant it as admonishment, but the word came out far breathier than she intended. 

“Mmmm? Do not let me distract you, my love.” Another kiss, higher on her thigh, and longer; he was sucking at the smooth skin, in fact, until Maeve dropped the pen, her composure shattered. 

“How in the world do you expect me to concentrate on anything else when you’re doing _that_?” 

There was a soft _pop_ as he pulled away to speak, and her breath caught. “You are a woman of great determination and resources. Besides, I thought you must surely be finished by now.” 

“I’ll finish _you_ ,” she said, and there really was no help for it but to slide off her chair and under the massive desk. The last of the reports would have to wait, after all.


End file.
